


Nothing Butt the Truth

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [204]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles's mouth gets him in (and out of) trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/31/18: “medium, comfortable, fantasy”I am very happy to start the new year with a drabble about Derek's backside.





	Nothing Butt the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/31/18: “medium, comfortable, fantasy”
> 
> I am very happy to start the new year with a drabble about Derek's backside.

“Those can’t be comfortable,” Stiles said without thinking, as usual.

Derek kept pulling on his underwear but looked confused. Stiles kept talking.

“They’re  _ medium  _ size, and your… posterior is… large?” He knew he’d gone too far then.

Derek’s eyebrows did their  _ thing _ as he huffed, “Are you saying my ass is fat?”

“No! Your ass isn’t  _ fat _ . It’s  _ phat _ , with a ‘ph.’ It’s  _ foine _ . It’s such stuff as dreams… and sex fantasies… are made of.”

Derek blushed getting back on the bed. Between kisses, “Why’d you put ‘em on anyway?” Stiles asked.

Seconds later they were on the floor again.


End file.
